characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck is a character created by Disney, originally appearing in Mickey's Christmas Carol. However, due to the character's popularity, he eventually branched out into his own media, including comic books and the well-known animated series, DuckTales. Background Born in Glascow, Scotland in 1867, Scrooge was raised as a relatively ordinary duckling, until on his tenth birthday, his father took him to see the remains of the McDuck's old estate. As it turned out, the McDucks weren't always so poor, and seeing his family's former glory inspired Scrooge to make a name for himself. He started off small and worked as a shoeshine, where he made his first ever pay: A dime... An American dime, which was practically worthless in Scotland. Feeling understandably cheated, this only drove Scrooge to be "smarter than the smarties and tougher than the toughies". Scrooge not only worked hard, but he began travelling the globe in search of priceless artifacts, until he became the richest duck in the city of Duckberg. Powers & Abilities *'Physique:' Even though Scrooge is 150 years old, he certainly hasn't slowed down with age. He's shown plenty of experience going to the ends of the Earth (and even beyond that) to reach his goals. *'Intellect:' Equipment *'Cane:' While Scrooge's cane may not look special, Scrooge is proficient at using this cane as a melee weapon. He can also use it to send objects flying his enemy's way, and even use it as some sort of pogo stick that allows him to cross treacherous terrain. *'Ancient McDuck Sword: '''This sword was passed down through the McDuck Clan (it was used by Sir Quackly). Scrooge used it in the battle for McDuck Castle, and he can mentally summon the blade to his side (like the Sword of Omens). While Scrooge doesn’t use it often he has great skill with swords. *'Guns:' **'Two Colt.45 Peacemakers': The Colt.45 Peacemakers is a single-action revolver with a revolving cylinder holding six metallic cartridges allowing for a total of six shots. It was designed in 1872 and during his adventures, Scrooge picked two of these babies up while in America. His attack when using them is called The Yella-Belly Waltz **'S&W Model 14 Revolver:' In his olden days, Scrooge carries around a Model 14 Revolver for protection as shown here **'Blunderbluss/Musket:' In order to protect his precious Money Bin, Scrooge also carries a Musket which he has experience in using due to his miner days. **'Harpoon Gun:' Scrooge has a harpoon gun handy when he goes swimming *'Anti-Inertia Gun: Shoots a ray that removes “Inertia” (The force of something moving in a straight line it gains from velocity) from anything it’s aimed at. If Scrooge fires this at an incoming projectile, it will harmlessly fall on the floor the second it hits him with zero impact or strength behind it. If fired at an enemy, it will nullify the force of their punches to the point where Scrooge feels nothing the moment it connects. If fired at guns or cannons, it makes their ammunition as harmless as being hit by feathers. However, it cannot nullify the velocity of something falling from above due to natural weight and gravity. *'Neutral Friction Gun: '''A ray gun that negates all coefficients of surface friction, rendering whatever it hit super slippery. It can be used to nullify barbed wire, make structures collapse due to the nails being too slippery to grip the wood, make ropes incredibly easy to slip out of, and can make heavy things or people so slippery that they’re near weightless, allowing Scrooge send them sliding back great distances with just his finger. It can also be used to make objects impossible for others to grip/hold. *'Spectifrication Gun: 'Scrooge can make himself intangible with a gun that Gyro made for him. It allows him to walk through people and walls. The amount of time it lasts or method of reversal is unknown. *'Gold-bearing Salts: 'A phial containing salts that smell like gold. It can make Scrooge instantly recover in case he faints. *'Didgerido Flute: 'A flute which when played, instantly attracts a moose that he can use as a mount, or even a stampede of wild moose that will help Scrooge if he's in trouble. He can carve one in no time out of a wooden stick using a simple knife. *'Bowie Knife: 'Scrooge while has been shown to use knives in the comic, his main knife appearing to be a bowie knife. He is also an excellent knife thrower *'Shovel & Pickaxe: 'Mainly used to fetch for gold though he can use them as weapons. *'Rope: 'Used to entangle enemies as well rein in the horse Hortense *'Hortense: 'During his younger days Scrooge had a horse named Hortense, which was named after his sister because both were stubborn. Hortense can allow Scrooge to quickly escape from danger. *'Fountain Pen: 'A pen that shoots ink as a projectile *'Boomerang *'The Multiplicator: C'reates various clones of the user and act according to his orders. *'Flare Gun: C'reates a green cloud that begins to rain gold coins. It can also be used to fire regular flares if needed. *'Omnisolve: '''A substance developed by Gyro Gearloose that dissolves literally anything that it touches except for crystallized carbon/diamonds. It does this by compressing matter down to the atomic structure. Gyro also coated a diamond dust-covered umbrella with the stuff that makes it completely immune to damage *'Magic Wand:' The wand Scrooge stole from Magica de Spell that is capable of stunning enemies who it's pointed at and leaving them dazed temporarily' ' *'Burglar Stunner: A laser gun that Scrooge carries around; capable of shooting a beam that can easily leave cut through metal including leaving holes in steel titanium plate. *'''Cannons: Scrooge's manor is decked with multiple hidden cannons to defend against intruders. *'Philospher's Stone: '''The legendary Philosopher's Stone itself that Scrooge managed to obtain. It is able to turn any kind of metal it touches into gold by simply being pressed against it or being thrown at it. However, if Scrooge holds it for too long or uses it too much, he himself will start to turn into gold (albeit slowly) starting by stiffening his joints and turning his eyes yellow. While he did give it up in the end, he has since managed to somehow get it back and make it part of his collection. *'Explosives: Scrooge also has classic fuse-lit round black bombs as well as sticks of real dynamite handy to use on intruders. *'Fire Crackers: '''Scrooge sometimes has some fire crackers (and a match) handy. He can use firecrackers that look similar to sticks of dynamite to blow holes in the ground and has rocket fireworks he can light to shoot airborne targets *'Sleeping Spray: 'A small spray bottle that when Scrooge sprays the contents into someone’s face, they’ll fall asleep for awhile, and makes those already sleeping sleep even longer (though they can still be waken up with loud noises) Feats Strength * When some gold diggers were insulting his dead mother, Scrooge broke his shackles/chains out of pure rage, beat all of the gold diggers that were taunting him, broke two iron smokestacks with his own hands, and threw a grand concert piano out of the window. The two smokestacks later hit a boiler which caused a fire that then destroyed the whole cruise ship they were on. * Can throw and flip a heavy wooden beam into the air a short distance. Speed *Outran a cheetah, which can run 68-75 MPH. *Crossed the Potomac River in approximately 5.4 seconds. *Reacted to an asteroid belt while piloting a rocket. *Scrooge reacted to an old-fashioned gun going off, jumping over the bullet at the last moment. *Can out-dodge and outrun arrows. *Dodged a "Electrabolt Cannon" and rockets being fired by an out-of-control robot. *Quickly hopped from place to place with no effort at all. *Was able to keep up with Magica for 4 miles without getting tired. *Once tossed a coin to the other side of a lake, quickly paddled a boat all the way across, and caught it before it landed *Dodged bullets up close though this was at a low gravity environment/moon *Dodged Goldie's shotgun blasts *Dodged “little comets” summoned by Magica De Spell. Durability *Was shot in the face by a cannon, followed by being dragged through a mine field, each one blowing up on him. *Survived the Titanic sinking. *Traveled to the Earth's core. *Tanked the forces of a pyramid being shot up by a volcano. *Rode his money bin into orbit and tanked the full recoil of the impact. Skill * Out-roared a lion. * Fought Teddy Roosevelt. * Can spot a dime on a mountain far away from him. Weaknesses *'Greed: Scrooge's greed can often get the better of him, and cause him to lose sight of what's important. *He's also considered not as physically endowed as he once was when he was younger (though feats would suggest the opposite). Fun Facts *Scrooge is considered a cultural icon to Glascow, Scotland, so much so that he was actually made into the official mascot. Category:Disney Category:Neutral Good Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:DuckTales Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Birds Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Immortal